Un duel à six cordes
by bengirl
Summary: "il était une voix dans l'Ouest" pourrait être un autre titre pour ce petit bout d'histoire qui met à l'honneur Adam et sa voix chaude et profonde. Et s'il nous offrait un duel en musique, avec un autre musicien... Un moment surréaliste.


"hey, mec, arrête, mais t'es en train de me casser la baraque, en fait", réplique Adam, faussement agacé. Voilà un quart d'heure que Roch Voisine est arrivé en ville, et déjà une cour discrète s'est formée autour de lui. Il s'en amuse, se retourne sur les charmes de cette petite ville qui s'offre à lui. Guitare à la main, il avance d'un pas assuré, arpentant les rues poussiéreuses de Virginia CIty. Il se sent bien, bien que n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se passe : tournage de clip ? Bande originale de film ? Ces figurants ont tous l'air si nature; et puis les caméras sont inexistantes, du moins, bien cachées.  
"et j'ai pas encore sorti la guitare, mec" lui lance Roch en lui tapant sur l'épaule avec son poing fermé.  
Adam sourit, là, il sait qu'il va pouvoir rivaliser. Non mais. Lui aussi il sait gratter les cordes, arpèges vertigineuses et picking endiablés, il va voir ce qu'il va voir, le beau gosse en jean.  
Un duel en musique, voilà qui est original et qui vaut le coup d'être vécu. "Il était une Voix dans l'Ouest" ; en duo/duel; un duel pour l'honneur de ces belles qui font la fierté de Virginia City. Virginie, première belle de la ville; elle en a des héritières; Adam les connaît toutes, il les a toutes embrassées au moins une fois. Beau tableau de chasse; en vérité; Adam est toujours entouré de belles femmes; et il voit d'un mauvais oeil arriver ce concurrent, voleur de coeurs.

Roch distribue des moitiés de sourires, et la foule des admiratrices grandit; Adam en reconnaît beaucoup mais il lui semble en découvrir des nouvelles. COmment est-ce possible ? Certaines seraient restées cachées ? Il aurait pu ignorer ces beautés, sans doute dissimulées derrières des rideaux de velours ? Cela lui redonne un petit coup de fouet, de nouvelles conquêtes à faire ? Voilà de quoi rendre le défi encore plus intéressant... Manifestement ce Roch Voisine va lui en chiper quelques unes, mais il le sait, certaines lui sont toutes acquis. Adam lui jette un coup d'oeil qu'il veut intimidant, un regard de défi, de quoi figer dans le nid toute tentative...  
 _ _Avec un prénom pareil, je suis quasiment sûr que ce gars a un coeur de pierre,__. Adam taille en pièce son "adversaire" qui en fait de même __"je me demande combien d'Eve il a charmé".__  
Roch se met à siffloter "comme j'ai toujours envie d'aimer", petit sourire au coin des yeux; une main dans la poche de son jean et l'autre sur la bretelle de la guitare négligemment posée sur son épaule. Adam se contente de rabaisser un peu son chapeau sur ses yeux, du bout des doigts. Ils viennent d'atteindre le lieu de leur duel, à la sortie du bourg, vaste plaine ombragée... Adam s'installe le dos contre un tronc, pieds croisés; un bout d'herbe logé entre les lèvres; regarde l'autre qui a commencé à ouvrir la boite qui contient sa guitare. Noire, noire comme ses cheveux, noir comme sa chemise entrouverte ; noir comme ses bottes. TOut en caressant le manche ; Roch jette un coup d'oeil à Adam; un regard qui nargue; oh si peu...  
"t'as pas ta guitare ?" lui demande-t-il avec un brin de voix moqueur ? Adam ne se laisse pas démonter, il déplie lentement ses bras, crache par terre le brin d'herbe et fait claquer ses doigts. ROch , ébahi, voit apparaître dans les mains de son rival un instrument somptueux : ses formes harmonieuses, enrobées de vernis noir comme les profondeurs d'un accord mineur. Il en oublie de demander comment il a fait ça, il ne cherche pas à comprendre : après tout, tout cela est-il vrai ? Est-ce un rêve , le fruit de la technique des équipes du clip...  
"Et tu sais en jouer de cette beauté" ? lance Roch Voisine, d'un ton qui n'a rien d'amical... ça y est, le duel est lancé. Chacun dans son espace intérieur, se prépare une lutte de haut vol, les cordes vont chauffer, les caisses vont résonner.  
"ne viens pas réveiller ma mémoire" chantonne Roch pour accorder son bel instrument de combat... Adam sent tout de suite que le niveau va être très élevé. Bel stratégie, en effet, il préfère les faire fuir pour mieux les attirer. C'est très bien pensé, et ce n'est qu'un échauffement. Adam comprend qu'il va devoir sortir le grand jeu; il avait un peu mal jaugé son challenger; manifestement , ce "caillou à la voix de velours" sait ce qu'il fait... Ok, ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, Adam aime les défis. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser son dernier accord et entonne son air favori " I love a quiet girl. I love a gentle girl, warm as sunlight, soft, soft as snow." réduisant ainsi au silence les jeunes filles qui avaient commencé à pousser des cris d'extase; couvrant presque la voix de Roch. Aussitôt captivées par la voix d'Adam, les demoiselles se taisent et boivent ses mots. Elles savent qui est le maître à ce moment, pas une n'ose briser cet instant magique où les paroles sont autant de baisers envoyés vers elles. Le dernier accord se meurt en une sonorité mineure, mais déjà ROch ouvre la bouche et laisse échapper un feulement amoureux "ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooochigéas" : rythme saccadé venu des profondeurs des légendes amérindiennes et là, la plaine se couvre d'une clameur chaude. PAs croyable, avec trois accords et un poignet ensorcelé, Roch Voisine vient de mettre sur le sentier de l'amour , toutes les squaws des tribus environnantes. Elles entament une danse indienne, scandant le sol de leurs petits pieds, invoquant la déesse "oochigéas" pour attirer ses bonnes grâces et leur faire gagner le coeur de Roch VOisine. Adam ne s'attendait pas à ça; va vraiment falloir mettre le paquet. "A-way' out here they've got a name for rain and wind and fire.  
The rain is Tess, the fire's Jo. They call the wind Maria.  
Maria blows the stars around and sets the clouds a-flyin'.  
Maria makes the mountains sound like folks up there were diein'.Maria. (Maria). Maria. (Maria).  
They call the wind Maria." Petits bras, se dit ADam. Ce freluquet persiste à chanter dans la langue de Molière, Adam répond par de l'anglais chaud en bouche. Aussitôt le vent de la plaine se lève et chasse les Indiennes qui craignent ce soulèvement du ciel. Le souffle joue dans les jupons des demoiselles, Adam s'en amuse; et chaque corde de sa guitare attise la force de la brise : brise - bise; d'un air qui s'en va et fait chavirer le coeur de ses belles envolées. "elles viennent au monde dans un cri de joie, quelque chose a leur visage, une émotion qui ne s'explique pas, entre douceur et courage"... Et Roch a les filles à ses pieds; elles viennent de délicatement s'évanouir devant lui. Adam pose sa guitare et va les réanimer une à une; il pose ses doigts sur leurs lèvres et les ramène à la vie. "Carton Rouge, Roch" lui lance Adam, le sourcil menaçant et les yeux en pétards. ça le met en boule qu'on touche à ses filles, mais si en plus, il les réduit à néant, Adam ne sait pas s'il va pouvoir se contrôler. Il sent monter en lui une rage, qu'il va essayer de contenir, il sait se tenir, et va tout tenter pour se retenir de l'éclater, ce beau gosse charmeur, assassin mélodique... "une femme sait pourquoi elle pleure"... oui c'est vrai; mais Adam n'aime pas voir les femmes pleurer, il se sent désabusé par leurs larmes, ne sachant jamais quoi faire pour les consoler. Il se croit toujours responsable d'avoir causé un chagrin, jamais il ne veut faire de mal à une femme. Son adversaire est coriace, il joue sur ses faiblesses, c'est un grand tacticien...  
Alors Adam, du plus profond de son être, va chercher la puissance ultime de ce qu'il sait être son coup fatal: celui qui va tout changer.  
"Ok Roch, manifestement, tu es très fort; je vais donc sortir mon morceau spécial; je te préviens, ça va décoiffer. Sauras-tu y résister ? " Roch ne répond pas mais lui jette un regard acéré qui en dit long sur son état d'esprit, il saura être à la hauteur...

**************  
Et au moment où Adam commence à chanter, Roch soutient la mélodie, y ajoute un ou deux arpèges et leurs voix s'harmonisent. Le duel cesse et la magie de cet instant bouleverse la donne : la foule se fend en deux et chaque demoiselle se dédouble; l'une après l'autre, elles s'approchent et s'approprient l'homme pour qui elles ont été créées. Un baiser sur la joue, une caresse dans les cheveux, une tape amicale sur l'épaule, un lobe d'oreille croqué... Le feu, allumé par magie, crépite et envoie des flamèches d'amour saint dans les yeux des protagonistes. Le monde se tait et savoure, Adam croit même voir le visage de sa mère, allongée sur un nuage; il joue de toute son âme, il le sait; et il sourit à Inger qui se languit dans le feuillage au-dessus de lui. Et Marie chevauche une licorne, sautant de feuilles en feuilles.  
"every roads I see lead me home". Toutes les routes que je vois me mènent à la maison. Ni Roch ni Adam ne repartiront seul à leur maison. Ce duel aura tenu ses promesses; ils y auront gagné l'amitié et l'amour. Car la masse de jeunes filles s'est fondue en une créature, puis une autre, qui leur a pris la main et les a conduit vers le chemin de la Vie. 


End file.
